coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7810 (27th February 2012)
Plot Carla's efforts with Simon are in vain. Outside the flat, Peter tries to cajole Simon in to being nicer to Carla. Leanne looks out on them from the Rovers, unseen. Sally's happy that things seem to be going so well with Frank. Tracy continues to be wound up by the presence of Beth and Craig. Eva sympathises with a touched Leanne, who is still set on collecting her things from the flat and leaving. Stella's surprised that Eva's being so nice. Julie tells Hayley about Peter arriving the night before to confront Brian. Leanne lets herself in to the flat, shocked to come across Carla emerging from the shower. Owen and Anna amaze grateful Katy and Chesney with their babysitting rota for Joseph. Leanne and Carla quarrel. Leanne tells Carla that Peter is addicted to her but doesn't love her and sooner or later Peter will wonder what he's done. Frank is beginning to feel suffocated by the attentions of Anne and Sally. Upset Leanne returns to the Rovers. Nick sympathises. Eva's perturbed that Nick might still have feelings for Leanne. Carla tells Peter that Leanne is back. Peter comforts Carla telling her that he loves her and has made his choice. Leanne tells Stella she'd change every single thing about the last year except for meeting her. Nick reassures Eva that his relationship with Leanne was over a long time ago. Frank shields a private call from Anne and Sally and refuses to tell them who it was. Simon sees Leanne about to leave in a taxi and flings his arms around her. Ken explains that Simon's back from school early for being in trouble. Simon pleads with Leanne to stay, and she can't help but give in. Tracy has hatched a plan and feigns an apology to Beth with beer and crisps before advising Beth to invite Steve over and seduce him. Frank's secrecy and caginess continues as he flips his laptop shut as Sally approaches. Simon tries to get Leanne to stay by fibbing about Peter and Carla drinking and Carla hurting him. Owen is about to start work on building Faye a new shed until Faye admits that she's got used to the pond now but wants to make it less boring. With Frank out of the office, Sally opens his laptop to see an email detailing Frank's plan to sack the whole workforce. Frank silently enters behind Sally and challenges her. Frank and Sally's exchange is interrupted by Leanne storming in to the factory and accusing Carla of getting drunk and hitting Simon. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon tells Leanne that Carla is hitting him; Sally smells a rat when Frank receives a mystery call; and Tracy has an idea to get back at Steve. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,470,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2012 episodes